


SEE YOU AGAIN.

by danteschan (dilfemblem)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilfemblem/pseuds/danteschan
Summary: Oh, dear brother, I am so glad I was able to see you again.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	SEE YOU AGAIN.

“Oh, Dante. Why would you call me a monster?” He inched closer to the aged man, a smile growing on his countenance, “You know how very upset that makes me.” The smile was fully grown - a smile so wide it looked as if it would though wrap around his whole face.  
  
He took off his glove, cupping Dante’s hand with his cold, dead hand. Gene’s heart filled with amusement as the other man’s eyes grew wide with fear and confusion. He knew what he was thinking. _Why are you here_? _Why are in front of me_? _What did you do to her_? _Please_ , _please_ , _please leave_ \-   
  
“Maybe you need a little **reminder** of what I can do when I’m upset. But, now, you wouldn’t want that now, would you, Dante? So, please, apologize to me."   
  
He huffed satisfactorily as he pulled away, admiring his work.   
  
Dante’s eyes were wide and colorless, as if all the life t ~~here was life left in those eyes of his?~~ left the doors to his soul. His mouth was slightly hung open - and he, left unable to give an answer.   
  
A smirk.  
  
” ** _I’ll take that as an_** ’ _ **I’m sorry**_ ’.“  
  
_Oh_ , _dear brother_ , _I am so glad I was able to see you again_.


End file.
